Mood Magic
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Prompt: Emma is pregnant and Regina brings her ice cream…and a dildo.


Regina never thought in all her life that she would have spent such an inordinate amount of money on sperm. Emma would have preferred to get impregnated 'the old fashioned way' by picking up strange men in bars and sleeping with them, but Regina was firmly against that idea.

"It worked with Henry, and he turned out pretty good," Emma had argued.

"Well, we wouldn't want to press our luck then, dear," Regina had refuted.

After four months of trying, loads of money and sperm, and one completely unprofessional personal offer from Dr. Whale: Emma was pregnant.

The first few months of pregnancy went by in relative calm, aside from Emma being tired, and the unnecessary chaos of Regina insisting on getting the nursery ready before the urine had even dried on the positive pregnancy test.

About 5 months in, the cravings started. Emma woke Regina at 2am begging her to fetch her some chocolate ice cream. Emma shrugged at the scowl on Regina's face, like it wasn't her asking for it; it was the _baby. _You can't say no to the baby.

Regina ignored the look of shock on the cashier's face as she paid for the pint of ice cream, wearing her pajamas and over coat, face clear of makeup and flat hair. When she returned home, not 5 minutes later, Emma was pacing the foyer clenching a spoon in her hand. Regina was surprised to see her out of bed, and Emma wrenched the ice cream from her hands while Regina took a frightened step back. She clawed at the plastic wrap around the lid, until she tore it off and dug heartily into the Chocolate Therapy 'Ben and Jerrys'. "I love you" Emma moaned. Whether it was to the ice cream, Regina or both, she didn't know.

Returning to bed, Regina watched Emma devour the pint. When she was done, Emma kissed Regina with cold, sweet lips and muttered a 'thank you' and fell back asleep. It wasn't more than 2 hours later that Regina was startled awake again by a near frantic Emma.

"I had a dream…I need sex now!" Emma whined, her eyes wide and flickering with need.

Regina was a bit confused, but she was starting to realize urgency was the name of the game here, and at least this time she didn't have to leave the bed. She began to drop kisses on Emma's bare shoulder just the way Regina knew she liked, but Emma stopped her, "No, we already did all that in the dream. I just need you now, Uh!"

Regina had never seen Emma more demanding and serious. She rifled through the night stand, coming back with a vibrator in one hand and a dildo in the other. This was definitely going to be a two hand job. Regina was about to slide down between Emma's legs, but Emma turned her whole body horizontally in the bed and spread her legs in front of Regina, "Please, Regina, please?"

Regina set her jaw in determination and cranked the vibrator to full speed, she lightly touched it around Emma's clit, careful not to overstimulate her in her sensitive condition.

"More, now, I need to come, right away!"

Regina worked the dildo into her and applied more pressure with the vibrator. Between the combination, Emma took less than 30 seconds to come. Letting out a loud groan of pleasure and sinking back into the pillows. Regina glanced up in confusion as Emma swatted lazily at her hands to take the vibrator away.

"You're already done?" Regina asked amazed.

"Yeah, sleepy, now, so good, thanks," Emma was drifting off, taking up most of the bed as Regina was propping herself up and turning off the toys.

Emma sat up for moment, placing a hand on her small tummy bump as she moved back into her normal position in bed, and added in consideration, "Oh, did you want me to do you?"

Regina smiled and stroked her cheek, Emma looked so sweet and sleepy, "No dear, I'm okay- maybe tomorrow we can take a little more time to play."

"That would be nice. Love you," Emma smiled and settled down; Regina wrapped her arms around Emma and rested her hands lovingly on her growing belly. Before she drifted off to sleep, she made a mental note to buy a couple gallons of ice cream and a new pack of batteries. That might get them through the week.


End file.
